We published this year an investigation of concentrations of total protein and of certain neurotrophins, neuropeptides, and cytokines in neonatal blood of children with Down syndrome or autism, and examining the developmental trajectory of these substances in the blood of very premature infants, term infants, and healthy adults recruited from the Blood Bank of NIH. Blood concentrations of brain derived neurotrophic factor increased with age, while neurotrophins -3 and -4/5 concentrations were lower in adults than in newborn infants. Values of interleukin-8 were highest in the newborn period, and were higher in infants with Down syndrome than in controls. No differences between infants with later diagnosis of autism vs. controls were observed. Using specimens from a population-based study in South Australia and analyses by the Laboratory of Molecular Technology, NCI, we are now examining the association of these and other SNPs with CP across the gestational age spectrum, with the collaboration of Dr. Alastair MacLennan. The association of genotype with preterm birth has been explored in this material and a manuscript (Genetic polymorphisms and spontaneous preterm birth) submitted.